Vehicles traveling in off-road environments (e.g., desert driving) may encounter and/or engage large obstacles (e.g., rocks, potholes, ruts, etc.). When one or more steered wheel(s) of the vehicle impact such obstacles, particularly while the vehicle is traveling at a high rate of speed and/or while the brakes of the vehicle are being aggressively applied, the resultant forces from the impact cause the steering wheel of the vehicle to jerk violently. Steering wheel jerk arising under such conditions may result in temporary loss of directional control of the vehicle, and may additionally and/or alternatively result in injury to the driver of the vehicle.